Talk:News From the Front
1. No OTL interpretations, please. Sets a bad example. 2. I'm surprised HT would write this. It seems inconsistent with his politics. 3. Where do you keep finding these little stories? Turtle Fan 04:39, 1 May 2007 (UTC) 1. Well, it is about the story proper. Seems like the place for literary critcism. 2. He does say up front not to read too much into it. It sure seems to be slamming the critics of the Bush administration, though. On the other hand, it could be slamming its supporters by just taking their arguments to the level of absurd. 3. It was just published. I was browsing the bookstore this evening after work. I will occasionally thumb through the pulp mags and see if there's an author whose work I read with a story published. Low and behold this evening there was. I read it on the bus ride home. TR 04:44, 1 May 2007 (UTC) 1. How about an "Analysis of NftF" article? 2. That he felt the need to preface it with a caveat is something I find . . . telling. 3. It seems like you've read a million of these things. 3a. It's certainly starting to seem that HT is getting back into short stories and serials now that his novel output has dropped through the floor. Turtle Fan 05:04, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure we can say that the novel-output has gone down. He has four books scheduled for the year. "3. It seems like you've read a million of these things." You've probably read many of them, too. Most of what I've written on were in collections. I just remembered some stories better than others. TR 15:21, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Four novels a year isn't so much of a much by his standards. And once he finishes IatD, it will be reduced to three next year. Turtle Fan 16:19, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, I'm not certain it will be even that many. I know Crosstime 6 will be coming then. Since the new "Atlantis" TL is a series, I imagine the next one of those will be out. What else? TR 16:38, 1 May 2007 (UTC) The second half of Beyond the Gap. Maybe he'll also do another straight historical fiction like FP or Teutoberg. That would make four; I'd forgotten Atlantis. "You've probably read many of them, too. Most of what I've written on were in collections. I just remembered some stories better than others." I own three collections, and have read just one of them straight through. And I didn't enjoy that one, either. Short stories really don't appeal to me. Turtle Fan 21:21, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I didn't think Teutoberg had a release date yet. TR 21:48, 1 May 2007 (UTC) This doesn't seem inconsistent with HT's politics to me. Remember that in The Gladiator his POD was the US pulling out of Vietnam early, which seems to imply that he's a believer in the domino theory. What I gather is that HT is hawkish on foreign policy but liberal on domestic issues. :The Domino Theory may have simply been the easiest way to get to a Soviet Cold War victory. :Again, HT has been pretty vocal about not using his works to try to guess his politics. TR (talk) 18:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :The intro to "News" in Atlantis and Other Places quotes Niven: "There is a technical term for someone who ascribes the views in a story to those of the author; that term is 'idiot'". HT also points out that he was the same author that wrote the story immediately preceding "News" in the collection namely "Bedfellows". ML4E (talk) 17:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC)